


Двенадцатый

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Art, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Open Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда агентов из Калифорнийского бюро расследований идет по кровавому следу маньяка, выбирающего определенный тип жертв: все убитые - молодые темноволосые мужчины крепкого телосложения. Кроме внешности, их ничто не связывает друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двенадцатый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p206044238.htm) по мотивам работы ["Расследование завершено"](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p206044238.htm?oam#more7) , которой проиллюстрирован текст.  
> Так же хочу выразить благодарность моему соавтору Саламандру, который своим мозговым штурмом помог родиться этой истории в рекордные для меня шесть часов, и бете Кейт, от которой ни одна лишняя запятая не укрылась.

_Штаб-квартира Калифорнийского бюро расследований._  
_Сакраменто._

  


Агент Грейс Ван Пелт воткнула в карту девятую булавку, отступила на полшага, окинула долгим внимательным взглядом большую доску с прикрепленными к ней фотографиями и документами – и мысленно похвалила себя.

 

– Не понимаю, почему нам передали дело только теперь? – сказала она, обернувшись к коллегам. – Уже девять жертв. Могли бы и раньше догадаться, что имеют дело с маньяком.

 

– Сама знаешь, Грейс, – отозвался из-за своего стола Уэйн Ригсби. – Полиция Лос-Анжелеса не очень-то любит расставаться с делами.

 

– За исключением тех, что могут повредить репутации КБР, – сухо добавил Кимбл Чо. – Например, серийный убийца, которого за все это время никто не видел, не может описать, и чьи мотивы до сих пор неизвестны. Такие дела они с радостью передают нам.

 

Рыжеволосая Грейс снова посмотрела на карту с фотографиями жертв и мест преступлений и с сомнением покачала головой.

 

– По-моему, мотив очевиден.

 

– Все убитые – мужчины, брюнеты, младше тридцати, примерно одного телосложения… – подхватил Ригсби.

 

– Со схожими чертами лица, – кинула еще одну подсказку Грейс.

 

– Сексуальный маньяк?

 

– Никаких следов сексуального насилия, – возразил Чо. – Возможно, убийца пытается замести следы таким образом.

 

– Как у Честертона, – подхватила Грейс. – Чтобы спрятать мертвый лист, нужно сделать мертвый лес! Я бы в первую очередь занялась последней жертвой.

 

Ее палец коснулся фотографии одного из девяти темноволосых мужчин.

 

– Офицер Шон Ходжес. Найден заколотым в Эко парке. У полицейского могло быть много врагов, и вряд ли его убили для отвода глаз, как думаете?

 

Все посмотрели на кропотливо воссозданную наглядную схему совершенных преступлений. Красными булавками на карте были отмечены места, где обнаружили трупы. Белыми – подколоты фотографии убитых и снимки с мест преступлений. На первый взгляд – никакой стройной системы. Полицию Лос-Анжелеса можно простить: каждое убийство они рассматривали как единичный, ничем не связанный с остальными случай. Уэс Хардинг, инструктор по выживанию, известный благодаря участию в телевизионном проекте «Обуздай ярость гризли». Его труп выловили из озера в Холленберк парке в мае прошлого года. Второй жертвой стал Рикки Мелвин, постоянный участник нелегальных ночных автогонок, его тело нашли на стадионе школы Роузвуд парка. Потом были задушенный скрипач Дилан Фултон; застреленный владелец виноградника Майкл Салливан; подрабатывающий на родео Калеб Линкольн, ему перерезали горло... и еще четверо. Абсолютно разные люди. Способы убийств никогда не повторялись. Каждый раз трупы находили в новых местах. Ни единой зацепки.

 

Расследование смерти Шона Ходжерса, из-за которой они несколько раз летали в Лос-Анжелес, даже обзавелись временным кабинетом в управлении департамента полиции города, ничем не помогло. У них все еще не было мотива. Причины, заставлявшей маньяка убивать. О том, кто совершал убийства, можно было с уверенностью сказать лишь то, что он умен, действует продуманно и расчетливо, не оставляет улик, ловок, ведь ни одного свидетеля так и не нашли, терпелив и неимпульсивен, между убийствами порой проходил не один месяц, а на телах не было лишних увечий.

 

Десятую жертву, бейсболиста Мартина Брюэра, нашли рано утром на обочине улицы Гранада, завернутого в черный полиэтилен и обмотанного серым строительным скотчем. Причина смерти – один точный удар в затылок тупым предметом, предположительно, битой самого спортсмена.

 

Одиннадцатым стал кинооператор небольшой новостной студии Оуэн Скотт. С ним обошлись суровее всех: тело, перед тем как его выкинули рядом с шумным шоссе Риверсайд, пытались сжечь. Вскрытие показало, что к тому времени Скотт был уже мертв, следов дыма в его легких не обнаружили.

 

Спустя три недели и пять других успешно раскрытых дел агент Ван Пелт воткнула в карту двенадцатую красную булавку.

 

– Дерек Хейл, – объявила она.

  


  
  


Без сомнений, это их случай. Достаточно взглянуть на фотографию жертвы – темные волосы, заросший густой щетиной подбородок, светлые глаза под широкими бровями, высок, атлетически сложен, возраст подходящий – чтобы понять, насколько идеально убитый вписывается в уже имеющуюся картину.

 

– Последнее место работы – национальный заповедник Сан Бернардино к востоку от Лос-Анжелеса. Два года назад в заповеднике запустили программу по возвращению волков в дикую природу, привезли из Йосемити небольшую стаю, а Хейла пригласили в качестве специалиста по волчьим. Тело найдено на повороте к улице Олсон. Три выстрела. Первый в голову, остальные два в грудь. Вскрытие еще не делали, но коронер уверен, что искромсано сердце, пробито легкое, вместо мозга должна быть каша. Перед тем как избавится от тела, с него стерли следы крови и переодели Хейла. Рубашка чистая и с чужого плеча, судя по недостаточной длине рукавов. Убийца впервые проявил по отношению к жертве такую заботу.

 

– Отлично позаботился, целых три раза, – со скепсисом заметил Ригсби.

 

– Джейн?

 

Тереза Лисбон повернулась к чудовищному кожаному дивану, красующемуся в углу просторной комнаты, где размещался их отдел, состоящий из четырех агентов и раскаявшегося шарлатана-ясновидящего. Промятый, потертый так, что из некогда ярко-рыжего он превратился в тускло-коричневый, диван негласно считался собственностью Патрика Джейна, и вне интересующих его расследований консультант отдела, которым руководила специальный агент Лисбон, предпочитал на нем спать.

 

– Не взглянешь?

 

– Это не Кровавый Джон. Даже не маньяк, так, одинокий любитель, западающий на определенный тип мужчин и использующий своеобразный способ признания в своих чувствах. Разбудите меня, когда найдете что-то действительно интересное.

 

– Джейн!

 

Подчиняясь строгому оклику, он открыл глаза, нехотя поднялся, поправил жилетку, надетую поверх белой рубашки, и все-таки подошел. Прихватил по пути со стола Ригсби чашку с остывшим чаем и сделал глоток, не обращая внимания на возмущенное: «Эй, Джейн, это же мое!»

 

– Фотографии с места, – как всегда невозмутимый, Чо протянул ему папку. – Материалы дела прислали утром, когда тебя не было.

 

– Я был занят, забирал из мастерской туфли.

 

Для убедительности Джейн стукнул об пол каблуками, отдал недовольному Ригсби его полупустую чашку, открыл папку и принялся перебирать снимки, то и дело бросая взгляды на доску, где была собрана информация по остальным преступлениям.

 

– О... Да. Забавно. А ведь убийца видел Дерека Хейла голым. Хотя бы по пояс.

 

– Он его переодел, – Лисбон указала на фотографию трупа в клетчатой рубашке. – Конечно, он видел его хотя бы полуголым.

 

– Да нет же. Он видел его таким еще до совершения самого первого преступления. Вот, – Джейн взял одну из фотографий, сделанных в морге, и поднес ее к доске. – Неужели не улавливаете сходства?..

 

Тяжело вздохнув, он вытащил из кармана красный носовой платок, выдернул из растрепанного уголка несколько ниток и соединил ими красные булавки.

 

– А теперь?.. Три спирали. Расходящиеся из центра. Такие же, как здесь. Раз. Два. Три. Убийство Хейла завершает узор.

  


  
  


Он снова приложил к карте с наколотыми на нее булавками снимок из морга, тот, на котором была отчетливо видна широкая спина последней жертвы – и трехспиральная татуировка, красовавшаяся между лопаток.

 

Остальные уставились на карту так, будто видели её впервые.

 

– Черт возьми... – выдохнул Ригсби. – Так он что, не пытался замести следы? Этот подонок так развлекался?! Собирал коллекцию?

 

– Ничего себе развлечение. – Лисбон провела пальцем по одной из нитей. – Двенадцать трупов, один из них – полицейский.

 

– Значит, убийцу стоит искать в окружении Хейла... – протянула Грейс. – Кошмар какой. Наверное, я никогда к этому не привыкну.

 

– Как насчет его семьи? – воодушевленно спросил Джейн.

 

Лисбон заглянула в папку.

 

– Родители и почти все родственники погибли в пожаре более десяти лет назад. У него остался только дядя по материнской линии, Питер Хейл. Живет в Лос-Анжелесе, – Лисбон захлопнула папку. – Наш рейс через три часа. Грейс, как прибудем на место, поедешь к родственнику. Чо, Ригсби, вы отправитесь со мной в заповедник.

 

– О, я с Грэйс! – оживился Джейн. – Это должно быть интересно.

 

– Ты же вроде говорил, что сейчас тебя интересует только дело Кровавого Джона?

 

Джейн беспечно пожал плечами.

 

– Тут тоже что-то неординарное наклевывается. Ты же меня знаешь, я люблю загадки.

 

***

 

У Патрика Джейна была пагубная привычка судить о людях по первому впечатлению. Впечатление же у него складывалось молниеносно – хватало одного взгляда – и чаще всего оно оказывалось верным. До прихода в КБР он пользовался этим весьма полезным навыком, чтобы очаровывать богатых дамочек, рассказывая им то, что они надеялись услышать. Теперь же Джейн хотел верить, что его способностям наконец-то нашлось иное, лучшее применение, а с карьерой телепата покончено. Он к ней не вернется даже после поимки Кровавого Джона, отобравшего у него жену и дочь и в одночасье превратившего его в саркастичного, идущего напролом к заветной цели и слишком часто действующего без оглядки на последствия типа.

 

«Расчетливый мерзавец», – подумал Джейн, взглянув в доброжелательное лицо Питера Хейла, открывшего им дверь своей квартиры, расположенной на сороковом этаже одной из городских высоток. Из окон его жилища наверняка открывался прекрасный вид на пляжи и океан. И чем искреннее становилась улыбка мистера Хейла, тем острее Джейн понимал, кто стоит перед ним. «Любитель красивой жизни. Хитрый и умный, но считает себя умнее всех – здесь его слабое место».

 

– Агент Ван Пелт, КБР, – представилась Грейс, показав блестящий значок. – Мой коллега Патрик Джейн. Мы по поводу вашего племянника Дерека.

 

– Ах да… – легкая тень скорби скользнула по лицу Питера. – Ужасно, что с ним случилось подобное. Он всегда был такой живой, энергичный.

 

Питер Хейл впустил их и предложил присесть. Джейн не ошибся, вид из окон действительно открывался впечатляющий. А в час заката он должен быть особенно шикарен.

 

– Ваш племянник жил с вами? – деловито поинтересовалась Грейс. – Мы не нашли его городского адреса.

 

– Дерек изредка останавливался у меня, когда приезжал из заповедника. Одна ночь. Максимум две. Нам сложно ужиться под одной крышей. Я до сих пор не верю, что его нет. Даже говорю о нем так, будто он все еще жив. Видите ли, наш общий дом сгорел какое-то время назад...

 

– Да, ужасная история, – кивнул Джейн, ненавязчиво встревая в разговор. – Кстати говоря, мистер Хейл, хотел у вас спросить – это вы убили своего племянника?

 

– Джейн!.. – охнула Грейс. Она все никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что от их консультанта можно ожидать чего угодно, и почти всегда он заставал ее врасплох такими выходками.

 

Питер недоуменно поднял брови, а потом тихонько рассмеялся.

 

– Я? Убил Дерека? Уверяю вас, если бы это сделал я, вы бы даже его тела не нашли.

 

– Да, конечно, – Джейн пристально всматривался в по-прежнему спокойное, расслабленное лицо собеседника. Утверждению Питера хотелось верить безоговорочно. – Вы бы придумали что-нибудь похитрее. Стало быть, убийца не вы.

 

– Разумеется. Вы что-то еще хотели узнать? – вежливые интонации в голосе Питера убаюкивали, лишая бдительности. – Или это единственный вопрос? После Дерека остались кое-какие дела, требующие моего внимания. Например, через час я должен выехать к юристу.

 

Питер многозначительно посмотрел на Грейс, понуждая ее ускориться с вопросами.

 

– Всего лишь несколько уточнений, – она открыла блокнот, собираясь делать пометки.

 

«Были ли у вашего племянника враги?»

 

«Принимая в расчет весьма сложный характер Дерека, запросто. Но таких, которые не только хотели, но и могли его убить, в его окружении не осталось».

 

« Вы знали, что он вчера собирался приехать? Вы виделись с ним?»

 

«Дерек всегда предупреждал о визитах заранее, чтобы не ставить моих возможных посетительниц в неловкое положение. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, на что я намекаю. Нет, Дерек не собирался вчера приезжать».

 

«Простите, что приходится показывать вам эту фотографию... Вы узнаете одежду, в которую одет ваш племянник, она принадлежит ему?»

 

«Рубашки в клетку и Дерек?.. Ха!.. Только не в этой жизни».

 

«Он с кем-нибудь встречался?»

 

«Малыш уже давно не посвящает меня в свои сердечные дела. Не верит, что я могу дать дельный совет».

 

После череды скучных вопросов и таких же ничего не проясняющих ответов, они попрощались с Питером Хейлом. Лишь у порога он сам задал беспокоящий его вопрос:

 

– Когда я могу забрать тело Дерека?

 

– Видите ли, расследование по его убийству только началось, и тело вашего племянника наша главная улика, – с неловким извинением пояснила Грейс. – Насколько мне известно, даже вскрытие еще не проводили.

 

– Я могу потребовать не делать вскрытия? – на удивление, Питер был предельно собран и тверд, задавая столь непростые вопросы. – Или хотя бы повременить с ним? Отложить дней на шесть-семь? Вдруг объявится какая-нибудь девица, с которой мой племянник поддерживал отношения и которую скрывал от меня? Не хотелось бы еще сильнее расстраивать ее видом изрезанного и заштопанного тела, если вдруг ей взбредет в голову проститься с любимым человеком. Вы ведь понимаете меня?

 

– При насильственной смерти это необходимо. Вскрытие проведут сразу же, как судмедэксперт, занятый сейчас на другом важном деле, освободится. Простите, мистер Хейл. Но я узнаю, что можно сделать.

 

***

 

– Мы выяснили только, что Питер Хейл не убивал своего племянника, – отчиталась Грейс о проделанной работе. – У него подтвердившееся алиби. Джейн тоже склонен доверять ему в этом вопросе. А что дала поездка в заповедник?

 

– Выслушали, насколько ценным сотрудником был покойный, осмотрели его дом, опросили тех, с кем он чаще всего общался. Но так как в основном он проводил время с волками, узнали мы не так уж много, – сообщила уставшая Лисбон. – Чо забрал его ноутбук. Может, хоть в нем найдутся зацепки. Грейс, посмотри, что там.

Судя по содержимому ноутбука, слишком рано ушедшего из жизни Дерека Хейла интересовала только работа. Ни личных заметок, ни пикантных картинок или видеофайлов, под которые одинокий мужчина может расслабиться, ни дурацких фотографий с друзьями. Вся переписка – исключительно деловая.

 

– Либо он черствый сухарь, – сказала после часа работы с чужими файлами Грейс. – Либо всю личную информацию он хранил где-то еще. Может быть, на внешнем винчестере. Тут только отчеты по работе, статистика, снимки месячных волчат – такие миленькие, программа по моделированию развития популяции...

 

Заскучавший было Джейн встрепенулся.

 

– Сложная программа?

 

– Без привлечения стороннего специалиста такую не разработать, – уверенно заявила Грейс. – Все сделано с учетом конкретных особенностей местности, уже имеющихся в заповеднике волков и ожидаемого пополнения. А карта! Только посмотрите! По ней можно полноценные интерактивные туры по всей территории проводить. Уверена, тут каждое дерево, каждый камень, каждый холм и скала имеют реальные прототипы.

 

– Вот оно!..

 

Неожиданный, чересчур громкий выкрик Джейна заставил Грейс, над ухом которой он раздался, нервно дернуться, Ригсби и Чо – переглянуться, а Лисбон – с укором посмотреть на того, с кем им приходилось работать.

 

– Пространственное воображение! – Джейн развернул ноутбук таким образом, чтобы показать часть ландшафта, изображенную на экране, подошедшей Лисбон. – Тереза, тот, кто это сделал, привык видеть местность по-особенному! Представлять, как бы все выглядело с высоты и в перспективе. Это он!

 

– Наш убийца?..

 

– Посмотрите на схему Грейс. Он располагает тела так, чтобы образовать завитки спирали. Значит, он привык мыслить масштабно, он или постоянно держит карту в голове, множество карт, или заранее намечает места. Тот, кто разработал такую программу, обязан подпасть под подозрение. К тому же, ему наверняка пришлось работать вместе с убитым, не единожды встречаться, обсуждать детали, пожелания, а это означает, что он вполне мог видеть татуировку на спине Хейла. А еще его гардероб должен быть полон клетчатых рубашек.

 

***

 

Джейн оказался прав, и когда через три дня Ригсби и Чо выбили дверь в дом Стайлза Стилински, молодого успешного программиста, руководителя собственной небольшой фирмы и любителя картографии и рубашек в крупную клетку, ворвались внутрь, держа подозреваемого на прицеле и крича: «КБР! Не двигаться! Руки за голову!», Стайлз послушно уложил ладони на затылок и с кривой усмешкой поприветствовал их:

– Значит, все-таки вычислили. А я уж думал, что в полицию теперь одних безмозглых нанимают.

 

***

 

Стайлз сидел в комнате для допросов и рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале поверх головы следователя-азиата.

– Перечислите еще раз, мистер Стилински, – невозмутимо попросил его Чо.

 

Стайлз послушно взял один из листов бумаги, лежащих перед ним, потянулся за ручкой, звякнув цепочкой наручников, которыми был пристегнут к столу, и быстро расчертил белое поле несколькими ровными линиями, превратив его в таблицу из трех колонок. В первую он вписал имена, во вторую – названия улиц, парков и адреса прочих мест, куда отвозил трупы. В третью он внес способы, которыми убивал. На последнем имени рука подозреваемого едва заметно дрогнула, но Стайлз быстро вернул себе самообладание и вывел: «Дерек Хейл. Улица Олсон. Выстрел в голову, два в грудь».

 

– Расскажите о ваших мотивах. Почему вы убивали?

 

– Я же маньяк. Разве должна быть причина, объясняющая мои поступки?

 

Но следователь продолжал все так же невозмутимо смотреть на него, и Стайлз прогнал с лица издевку, кивнул, поправил очки, из-за которых казался моложе своих двадцати четырех, скорее студент, нежели успешно ведущий дела программист, и начал:

 

– Дерек должен был стать моим еще два года назад. Основная часть моей работы заключена в создании различных моделей. Я могу смоделировать практически любой процесс. От крушения «боинга» из-за попавшей в его двигатель птицы до прыжка белки летяги с одного дерева на другое. Для себя же я создал идеальную модель развития чувств. Вы знали, что наивысший пик приходится на третий месяц отношений? По крайней мере, мой срок составляет ровно три месяца. Дальше – только спад и уныние. Партнеры привыкают друг к другу, отклики на новизну притупляются, приходят обыденность, скука, а вслед за ней – претензии и ссоры. Если же прервать жизнь объекта на пике кривой взаимного притяжения, в ее наивысшей, кульминационной точке, идеальный момент уже ничто не испортит. Я могу изложить мою теорию в подробностях. Мне понадобятся доска, маркеры и за четыре часа...

 

– Вы говорили о прерывании жизни, мистер Стилински.

 

– Именно. Партнер не успеет измениться или изменить. В первый раз, с Мэттом, я едва не опоздал, спохватился на нисходящем отрезке. Но к знакомству с Малией я обнаружил ошибку, внес коррективы в расчеты, доработал модель – и запомнил наш идеальный момент во всей его безупречности.

 

Чо сделал пометку: просмотреть нераскрытые убийства, в которых фигурируют такие имена, как Мэтт и Малия. И проверить компьютер Стилински. Если он действительно создал программу, о которой говорил, наподобие той, что моделировала развитие волчьей популяции, то при должной удаче в ней могли сохраниться сведения по всем предыдущим жертвам, что означало появление дополнительных неоспоримых улик.

 

– Но в случае с Дереком Хейлом вы избрали иную модель поведения. Почему?

 

– Он оказался неучтенной переменной. Той, что поставила под сомнение все мои прежние выкладки. Я знаю, он хотел быть моим. Так же как и я желал принадлежать ему. Но он упрямо твердил лишь о дружбе и установлении доверительных отношений. Понимаете, его чувства – это прямая. Без изъянов, ровная, несгибаемая, я полагаю, что и бесконечная. Чтобы оставаться с ним на равных, ждать, когда он будет готов, мне приходилось обнулять собственные эмоциональные всплески. Модель трех месяцев больше не работала. Разрядка могла потребоваться и через два месяца, и через один, и даже через несколько недель. Глубокие чувства нельзя испытывать в одиночку. Я не мог позволить себе злиться, скучать, планировать романтический ужин, ждать ответного приглашения – и знать, что я застрял на магистрали с односторонним движением.

 

– Поэтому вы находили похожих на Дерека Хейла людей.

 

Стайлз с уважением кивнул.

 

– Удивлен, как меня раньше за руку не схватили, раз вы столь умны. Да, так я сбрасывал накопившееся напряжение. Устраивал себе своеобразный перезапуск отношений. Начинал с нуля.

 

– Вы убили, когда Дерек Хейл ответил вам взаимностью?

 

Стайлз дернул плечом и впервые отвел взгляд в сторону.

 

– Он начал догадываться. После одного из обнулений я опрометчиво встретился с ним на следующий же день. Раньше я выжидал минимум четыре дня, пока мой эмоциональный фон не приходил в норму, и я не начинал вести себя как обычно, становился тем, кого привык во мне видеть Дерек. В меру болтливый, иногда назойливый, но он уверял, что моя компания его устраивает. Я никогда не верил в иррациональное, но после убийства полицейского, которое обмусолили едва ли не все новостные каналы, неделю не смолкали, и в газетах печатали, я едва ли не на физическом уровне начал чувствовать, как разрастается его подозрение. Взгляды, из-за которых кололо в затылке и хотелось проверить, не забыл ли я выскрести подсохшую кровь из-под ногтей или переодеться в чистое. Внезапно появившееся избыточное внимание к тому, чем я занят вне наших встреч. И неужели он думал, что я не отслежу поисковые запросы с его компьютера?.. Я знал, когда и на какие сайты он заходил. В любой момент мог проверить, кому он отсылал письма и что ему отвечали. Он нашел шестерых. Поднял старые заметки, сравнил фотографии. Хоть Дерек и общался с волками охотнее, чем с людьми, дураком он не был. Он понял. Начал сомневаться во мне. – Стайлз прервался, чтобы издать вздох сожаления, и продолжил более жестким, похолодевшим тоном: – Мне пришлось от него отказаться. Он меня вынудил. Я разозлился. Настолько сильно, что убил его трижды. Убивал, пока не успокоился. Не почувствовал облегчение. Первый раз, когда подкараулил его на пробежке. Я знал его маршрут, порой мы встречались на этой тропе, рядом с парковкой для посетителей заповедника. Он заметил меня, приблизился, остановился, взмахнул рукой – и тогда я выстрелил. Мой отец был шерифом, я неплохо умею стрелять и знаю, как пользоваться глушителем. А эффект неожиданности творит чудеса. Получилась маленькая аккуратная дырочка в самом центре лба. Воспользоваться «вальтером» было хорошей идеей, больший калибр лишь изуродовал бы его. Он упал навзничь, лежал посреди тропы с открытыми застывшими глазами, устремленными в небо. Второй раз я выстрелил ему в грудь. И у меня еще оставалась последняя пуля – для выстрела в сердце. Все равно он им не пользовался. Упрямился, отказывался полюбить меня. Я должен был освободиться от него.

 

– Расположение мест, где вы оставляли тела, и очередность убийств воссоздают витки спирали, схожие с татуировкой на теле Дерека Хейла. Для вас этот узор что-то значит? Спирали – это символ? Так же как и число три?

 

Стайлз полупьяно улыбнулся.

 

– Если бы вы видели, как оживал трискелион на спине Дерека, когда он подтягивался или бежал через лес без майки, вы бы не задавали столь глупых вопросов.

 

***

 

С той стороны зеркала за допросом вместе с остальной частью команды наблюдал Питер Хейл. Он приехал сразу же, как узнал, что убийцу его племянника арестовали. Он был спокоен, уравновешен – даже после того как посетил морг и взглянул на вытащенное из холодильной камеры тело Дерека, упакованное пять дней назад в большой черный пакет с пластиковой молнией посередине. С тех пор к нему никто не притрагивался. Лисбон порадовалась, что вскрытие назначили только на завтра, она знала, насколько тяжелым испытанием может стать вид зашитого тела умершего родственника. Она дала Питеру время, чтобы побыть с племянником наедине, и вышла в коридор, не дожидаясь, пока он потянет молнию вниз. Она рассказала, каким способом убили Дерека, и надеялась, что Питер хотя бы отчасти готов к тому, что увидит и пулевое отверстие в черепе, и изуродованную выстрелами грудную клетку. Выйдя из морга, он обратился с еще одной вежливой просьбой – и Лисбон вновь пошла ему навстречу, позволив увидеть Стайлза.

 

– А он умен, – в тихом, задумчивом голосе Питера отчетливо прозвучали нотки восхищения. – Жаль, я не познакомился с мальчиком раньше. До того, как все это началось. Я мог бы подсказать ему несколько способов по весьма успешному приручению Дерека. Стайлз не той дорогой пошел. А теперь уже поздно. Пожалуй, предательство, это единственное, чего мой племянник никогда не простит. Даже интересно, как теперь все обернется.

 

Лисбон окинула Питера внимательным, изучающим взглядом. По ее представлениям, он никак не походил на человека, удрученного смертью единственного родного ему человека. Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не заострять внимание на столь странных, неоднозначных высказываниях.

 

– Когда Чо закончит, мы передадим Стайлза полиции Лос-Анжелеса. Департамент сообщит вам дату, на которую назначат суд. Так же, думаю, уже завтра вы сможете забрать тело Дерека и приступить к организации похорон.

 

Питер в последний раз посмотрел на пристегнутого к столу Стайлза и отвернулся от окна, давая понять, что желает уйти.

 

– Что ж, удачи мальчику, – бросил он напоследок, едва заметно улыбнувшись, будто бы предвкушая что-то крайне интересное. – Она ему, несомненно, понадобится. Так же, как и умение быстро бегать и хорошо прятаться.

 

***

 

– Отличная работа, – подытожила Лисбон, когда они вернулись в Сакраменто.

 

Их самолет приземлился два часа назад, но, вместо того, чтобы разъехаться по домам и устроить себе заслуженный отдых, они явились в отдел. Нужно написать отчет и закрыть дело.

 

– Кто закажет пиццу?

 

Еще одна традиция, которой они неизменно придерживались, отмечая каждое успешно завершенное расследование.

 

– Полиция Лос-Анжелеса теперь локти кусает от досады, что мы сумели взять их неуловимого маньяка, – довольно улыбнулся Ригсби и открыл сайт с доставкой. – Я все же думаю, что этот дядюшка Питер был как-то замешан. Очень уж скользкий. Ведь деньги племянника теперь достанутся ему? На обоих счетах Дерека лежат весьма внушительные суммы.

 

– Пока в штате Калифорния не приняли закон о скользких типах, мы бессильны, – опечалила его Лисбон. – Но можешь держать его под наблюдением, вдруг законодательство поменяется и...

 

– Босс! – встревоженный голос Чо, застывшего с телефоном в руке, заставил Лисбон оборвать язвительную ремарку на полуслове.

 

– В чем дело, Кимбл?

 

– Стилински сбежал.

 

– Что?!

 

– Как это возможно? – возмущенный Ригсби даже вскочил со стула.

 

– У него начался эпилептический припадок. Машину остановили, чтобы оказать помощь. Похоже, он симулировал и воспользовался случаем. Вырубил сержанта его же собственным электрошокером, завладел пистолетом и ключами от наручников. Второго охранника убил на месте. Водителя нашли с простреленным коленом на обочине за городом и с запиской в кармане: «Пока, неудачники».

 

– Вот же гад!.. Мы его недооценили.

 

– Ничего. Его внешность известна. Его будут искать, – твердо заявила Лисбон. – Долго он не сможет прятаться. И пиццу его побег не отменяет. Не мы его упустили.

 

Джейн громко, от души зевнул.

 

– Вот тут ты совершенно права, мы свою работу выполнили блестяще, – сказал он, устраиваясь на диване. – А я, пожалуй, вздремну.

 

– И ещё, – добавил явно озадаченный Чо. – Из морга пропало тело Дерека Хейла. И кто-то угнал его «камаро» с полицейской стоянки.

 

Машина, на которой Стайлз привез тело в город, числилась как улика по делу.

 

– Надо же... – пробормотал Джейн. – Кому только мог понадобиться его окоченевший труп?

 

Помимо пропажи «камаро», в тот вечер произошла еще одна кража, но ее посчитали несущественной, и уж точно не стали сообщать о ней в КБР. Коронер, которому так и не удалось произвести вскрытие последней, двенадцатой жертвы, вынужден был отправиться домой в рабочей одежде – из его шкафчика исчезли джинсы и рубашка. А еще какой-то шутник выпустил одну из полицейских собак из вольера. По крайней мере, дежурный офицер видел здорового черного пса, лихо перемахнувшего через двухметровый забор, огораживающий штрафную стоянку.

 

А Питер Хейл так и не дал хода делу о пропаже тела любимого племянника.


End file.
